


Love of an Empress

by steamedempress



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polagamy, Spoilers for p5 like late game spoilers, Trans!Haru, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedempress/pseuds/steamedempress
Summary: Unrequited love always hurts. But what hurts even more is when there's mutual love, but they can't be together. Haru's crush on Akira leads to things she never imagined.





	1. Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a heads up to people who've read monochrome rose, pretty much every thing I write on here is going to involve LGBT+ affairs, like trans/nonbinary characters and homosexuality. Hopefully that doesn't bother you.

“You’re back.”

Sojiro gave his typical greeting to Joker, which he only responded to with a wave. He immediately went upstairs, so he’d have some time to himself before he’d go hang out with another one of his confidants. He couldn’t relax for too long or else it’d be too late and he’d just have to head to sleep. He couldn’t just rest though. He had to help as many people as he possibly could. Not just for confidant abilities, but he made a lot of friends, and he wants to see those issues to the end.

But you can’t save everyone. That’s simply a fact. He was rather close to maxing out every single confidant though. He’d definitely be able to pull it off. And in the process, he had to break some hearts. It was never too bad. Ann seemed upset, but she’d be okay. But when he intentionally acted as if he didn’t recognize Haru’s feelings, he felt as if he had stabbed a puppy. Her reaction was one of genuine despair. The worst part was that he wasn’t being completely truthful. He did genuinely like her, but the two of them couldn’t be together. He was pulled out of his thoughts by ringing coming from his phone.

“Akira. Don’t you think we should head to Shido’s palace?”

“I’m just making some preparations. Don’t worry. We’ll be fine. Besides. So far we’ve always taken a single day to clear a palace. This shouldn’t be any different.”

“What about Sis or Madarame? We had to change their cognitions. We might have to do the same for Shido. Plus his distortion is incredibly powerful. For all we know, we could have a long journey ahead of us. It’s best to start as early as possible.”

“You do have a point. But I really need to get these last few things done.”

“You’ve never steered us wrong before. I’ll trust you on this.”

“Thank you. I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Before you go, do you know if Haru is okay? She’s not answering my texts.”

“...I… I don’t know.”

“I’ll see if I can catch her at school early tomorrow.”

Makoto Niijima was… something else. She was smart, beautiful, dependable, powerful. He had no regrets. Deciding to date her was one the best decisions he’s ever made. It even helped their team dynamic. The girl was basically already their second in command. So having both leaders in a relationship was perfect. Not that that was a factor in why he dated her. It was more of a bonus. Maybe he’d talk to Haru tomorrow to see if she was okay. He decided to get started on his night time activities, before he fell asleep.

* * *

Sugimura’s words rang through Haru’s mind as she was on her way to school. She couldn’t help but feel inadequate. Akira was the one who taught her to trust again. It hurt so much. Someone she really liked not feeling the same way as her. Someone as important as Akira, liking someone as insignificant as her, was in hindsight so obvious that she almost wanted to laugh. Suddenly, she froze up, feeling something wrapping around her waist.

“Have you been avoiding me?”

A shiver traveled down her spine, she forced herself out of the grasp of her assailant, and looked at her ex-fiance.

“Sugimura-san.” She looked at him directly in his eyes, not really in the mood for his shenanigans. He gave his usual arrogant smile.

“Our marriage is coming up. Should we not be getting prepared?”

“I’ve told you. I’m not marrying you.”

“And what of your company?” He reached out and attempted to grab her, and she simply backed up.

“I already know you’re a liar. Our company will be perfectly stable without you.” She responded to his fake blackmail, without backing down.

His usual grin became a grimace. A face he always made when he didn’t get what he wanted. A face Haru at this point was used to. He grabbed her hands and started crushing it, she tried to break free, but he was stronger than her. She stepped on his foot, and he slapped her, then covered her mouth. No one was around, due to the fact that she had to get to school early to tend to her plants.

“Listen bitch. You belong to me. Every part of you. I always get what I want. And I want you. I own you. You think I care what you, or any of those old farts at your company, or even your dear old dead daddy have to say? You think I care about what any of them think?”

She struggled harder, but he made sure she couldn’t move by embracing her. He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

“Why not come along sweetie? Don’t you remember what I told you? Your fiance knows best. Now shut up, and come with me. I’m getting sick of how many times I’ve got to ask you this shit.”

“...No. I said no.”

He squeezed the young girl tighter, clearly getting angrier and angrier. But before he could say or do anything, he noticed someone was staring at them, someone who looked familiar. He released his grip, and Haru took a second to catch her breath. She was being pulled again, and it took her a second to realize it was Makoto pulling her away from him.

“So we meet again Sugimura-san.” Makoto said, glaring at the man.

“And you are?”

“So much for, ‘you won’t forget my face.’”

“Wha- you’re from that night!” He gritted his teeth. Twice now this girl has stopped him. “Listen child. You need to learn when to sit down, and shut up.”

“I’d argue the same for you.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?”

Makoto picked up her phone, and pressed a button on it. _“Listen bitch. You belong to me. Every part of you. I always get what I want. And I want you. I own you.”_

“I’ve got the entire conversation, recorded.” She announced, taking control of the situation. “My full name is Makoto Niijima. You can guess who my sister is.”

He grunted, very clearly intimidated.

“Need I say more? Now, back off.”

Makoto turned around, bringing Haru with her. Once they reached the school, the two of them went to the roof to work on her plants. Eventually Akira would come as well, due to a text from the student council president.

“Is everything okay!?” He exclaimed in concern for his teammates.

Makoto nodded as Haru focused on her plants. “I handled the situation. Everything’s fine.”

“Do you think he’ll try again?” He crouched down next to the two girls.

“I don’t see that happening.” Makoto proudly stated. “He’ll be in serious trouble if this gets out.”

“Haru? Are… you okay?” Akira figured that she was quiet since she was mad at him for what happened. And he couldn’t blame her. But he was still very much concerned for her safety. As a friend and teammate.

“I’m fine.” She stated calmly. She looked like she was trying not to cry.

“Hey… it’s not good to stifle your emotions.” He was aware he was being a hypocrite, but right now he didn’t really care. “Say what you’re thinking.

“...I’m… upset with myself.”

“Why?” Makoto tilted her head.

“I thought I was getting better. I was getting stronger. But when Sugimura put his hands on me, I froze up. I should have done more but… I was scared. If anything went differently… I don’t know what he would have done. And just…” She paused, clearly trying to keep herself together. “I… for a second I… thought about going with him. He said ‘no one will love me.’ And just for a split second I thought… maybe he’s right. So maybe I shouldn’t have fought against him. How… pathetic.”

Akira’s heart dropped, knowing he was at least partially responsible for this. “You’re not weak, or pathetic. You’re not the only one who’s ever had doubts.”

“You’re one of the strongest people I know.” Makoto said attempting to console her. “You’ve had it pretty hard. We all have. But you never gave up. You fought back with all your might to get out of an abusive situation. And you did it.”

“But… at what cost…”  
“That wasn’t your fault!” Their leader exclaimed. “We all know who’s really at fault. And we’re gonna take him down soon enough. He’s gonna get his.”

“It really feels like it… like I could have done something.”

“But you couldn’t have…” Makoto sighed. “I know, that’s easy to say, but hard to understand. We’re here for you okay? So just, let it all out. No one’s going to judge you.”

Even though she didn’t necessarily want to, she finally let her tears fall. She was frustrated about her father’s passing, and frustrated about Sugimura. This was the second time she cried in front of Makoto and Akira, and she felt bad for it. Even if they kept telling her it was okay and pushed her to cry even, it didn’t change the fact that it made her feel like a child. She was a grown woman by this point.

“Thanks for coming… you didn’t have to.”

“It was our pleasure.” Makoto smiled at her.

“Why don’t the two of us hang out after school today Haru?”

“But… the palace… and you’re supposed to be dead, I don’t want you to get caught.”

“We’ve got time. Don’t you worry about that.”

“...Thank you.”

She pulled herself together, before Akira left for home before anyone saw him. Leaving Makoto and Haru by themselves.


	2. A duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up if you find the chapter transitions awkward, this was originally one story but it got so long that it had to be split into four.

“Are… you two together Mako-chan?”

“Oh. Um… why do you ask…?” Makoto turned red.

“I was just curious.”

“We are.”

“You’re lucky. He is too, to have a girlfriend as amazing as you.”

“Haha, Haru, you’re really embarrassing me.”

Haru smiled at her before looking back down at her plants.

“Thanks again. You know, it was also embarrassing just, how long you were holding my hand.”

“Sorry about that. I just, needed to get you out of there as soon as I could.”

“No it’s fine. I’m not mad. If you wanna go, you can. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Go do what you need to do.”

“Call me if you need anything, okay Haru?” Makoto stood up after seeing Haru nod, and walked out of the room. She pulled out her phone, pressing on a familiar app.

“...Shoot.”

She booted up her chatting app and sent a message to her boyfriend.

“He’s not in the nav Akira.”

“Seriously?” Akira sighed.

“I have no idea why not. He seems like the perfect candidate to have a palace. Or at least be in mementos. But nothing came up.”

“Being a jerk doesn’t necessarily mean you’ll have distorted desires.”

“True… I suppose it’s for the best. We don’t have time to focus on other palaces when the entire country is riding on us completing this one.” Makoto figured that at minimum he wouldn’t bother Haru again but… she’d still like to make sure. She’d just have to bank on the idea of him leaving her alone.

* * *

 

Astarte. The same day that Haru was worried about if she was making any progress, the evolution of her persona gave her the push she needed to say, yes, she is. And it was all thanks to Akira. Without him, she’d never have gained this extraordinary power.

“Thank you so much Akira-kun.”

“It wasn’t all me. If you didn’t want to change, this wouldn’t have happened. You could have stayed stagnant, or been stubborn, but you made this choice to grow. I may have helped, but this is almost all you Haru.”

Haru opened her mouth in shock, before closing it and nodding. “You’re right! I did,” She was beaming, her heart filled with warmth. Even if the two of them couldn’t be together, it didn’t change the fact that Akira was one of her best friends. The two would always be close. And that was more than enough.

“We’ll always be friends. Right?” She asked.

“Of course.” He smiled. With Haru’s confidant completed, he finally succeeded at maxing almost all of them. Only two were left. Morgana and… Akechi. Morgana is here every day, so his would eventually reach rank 10, but he had no idea how he’d max out Akechi. So far, he’s never had to go out of his way to rank up with him, hopefully he’d stay the same. Despite all the awful things he’s done, he can’t hate him. There has to be a reason why he’s this way. Perhaps he was too nice. Either way, there wasn’t much reason to not head into Shido’s palace. The next day, they’d have to head in.

* * *

 

“...”

She already knew that Sugimura didn’t have a palace. In fact, that was the first thing Haru tried when she first got her nav, after Morgana explained how it worked of course. But, the idea hit her. A way she’d be able to stop Sugimura for good. What if his dad had a palace? As luck would turn out, he did. The place he thought of us his palace was just like her Dad, his company HQ. All that was left was to figure out what the distortion was, which is why she was there. Part of her felt like this was a waste of time. It’s not like they’d have time for this. They need to take on Shido. She was just, curious. Maybe if they can take out Shido in time, they could spend time working on this? But before she could pull out her phone, something strange happened. She had the same feeling in her head as if the world was being distorted. When she came to, the building was replaced with a theater. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, and she immediately turned around.

“Wha- Haru?”

“Who are yo-” She paused and put her hand over her mouth. “S-sugimura-san?”

The man who was revealed as Sugimura, was attired in a red bodysuit, with a black jacket, and a white mask.

“No way…”

“You’ve got a persona too!?” Sugimura yelled in shock. “Damn…”

“Y-you’re a persona user?” Haru was also in shock, knowing that she had been standing right next to one this entire time. That would explain why he didn’t have a palace or mementos shadow. He had already conquered his other self, preventing his desires from being distorted. There were so many questions running through her mind.

“H-how long have you been aware of this world Sugimura-san?”

“Since before we got engaged. I figured if I pulled you in here, we could talk without the interference of your stupid friends but… you have to ruin everything don’t you?”

“What…?”

“I was going to trap you here, and you’d be helpless, but I guess you aren’t as weak as I thought. Listen here child. You, are testing my patience.” He walked forward, standing right in front of her. He didn’t touch her, knowing that in this world, she could do something about it here.

“Why are you getting upset! You forced me in here!” She countered.

“Don’t raise your voice at me fatass!” He snarled. “Wait a minute… if your clothes change upon entering the cognitive world then... you’re a phantom thief. Aren’t you?”

“Of course not! Wait… how do you even know about this world?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know. I’ll strike a deal with you. Marry me, and I won’t report you to the police.”

“And where’s your proof that I’m associated with that cult!” She yelled, hoping he wouldn’t catch her nervousness.

“I don’t have any right now. But I have my ways of figuring this shit out. Even if I have to have someone stalk you.”

“You’re… you’re deplorable!”

“Do we have a deal?”

If she didn’t do this, it could jeopardize the phantom thieves. The entirety of Japan is at stake. She’d have to think fast to see if there’s a way out of this. If not, she’d have to choice but to sacrifice herself.

“Fight me!” Haru blurted out.

“...what.” He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“If, if I win, then you’ll forget any of this happened! And we’ll go our separate ways. But if you win, I’ll do what you say!”

There was silence in the palace for a bit, before Sugimura cracked up laughing. He hunched over, with tears in his eyes. Haru looked embarrassed as she glared at him. Sugimura eventually calmed down, and started talking in that condescending tone of his that Haru despised.

“Okay. Okay. Sure. Whatever. Why the heck not.”

“That worked? I mean, we’ll fight tomorrow! So you best prepare yourself! You’re going up against a heroine of justice!”

He started laughing again, before looking into her eyes.

“I will destroy you.”

He walked off, as Haru sighed. That was stupid, but it worked in those shows she used to watch. She’d have to think of something, because there was no way he’d stick to his word. She returned to the real world, to find texts from Akira wondering where she was.

“I can’t go to the palace today or tomorrow. I’m sorry.”

“We still have time. It’s okay. But why?”

She wondered if she should tell him, concerned if she was going to worry their leader, or anyone else on their team. Then she remembered, she needed to put trust in people, so she felt, near obligated to.

“Can you call everyone? So I can explain.”

“Yeah.”


	3. Taking Charge

Haru made her way to the current base of operations, Leblanc. Everyone was waiting patiently for her, as she sat down and stared into her lap. She slowly started explaining what happened,  Everyone was caught off guard, but it did explain a lot.

“Hey, do you think Sugimura could be involved with Shido?” Ryuji pondered aloud.

“What makes you say that?” Morgana replied, confused at how he came to that conclusion.

“Well… he knew how to use the nav. And he knew the name of that world too. Don’t you find that weird? We had Morgana to teach us, and Akechi had Shido.”

“That, makes a lot of sense actually.” Ann gasped. “Could Sugimura be working with Akechi?”

“We can’t out rule that possibility.” Yusuke said concerned. “We should be careful. If he’s also killing people through their palaces, he’s a dangerous foe. We should all come with you Haru.”

Haru shook her head. “No. I have to do this myself. I’ll be fine. I… have to do this on my own.”

“But Haru!” Futaba began. “You may be strong but you’re still the least experienced one here. Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“Yeah… I can do this.” Haru nodded, her resolve firm.

“If she’s that confident, we should believe in her.” Akira said speaking up.

“...Yeah.” Makoto looked at Haru, seeing the fire in her eyes. “We trust you can beat him.”

Everyone nodded, adjourning the meeting. The next day, she’d have to fight Sugimura.

Haru pulled out her phone, and said the keywords. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She knew this wasn’t the best idea, but she had no other choice. As she walked in, she noticed Sugimura waiting for her.

“Didn’t think you’d actually show.”

“I had to.”

She glared at him, and summoned her axe, “First to be unable to stand back up is the loser.”

“Sounds good to me.” He summoned a ball and chain. “But you can give up whenever you want. Don’t wanna hurt that pretty little face of yours.” Sugimura grabbed one end of his mask, and ripped it off. “Show her who’s boss, Raven!”

The humanoid bird like persona descended, summoning a God’s Hand to crush Haru. She rolled out of the way before ripping off her own mask.

“Astarte!” An arrow descended from above, piercing Sugimura. He fell on his knees, leaving him open for a Psiodyne, doing even more damage. He stood back up, summoning Raven again. The persona released a powerful slash knocking Haru back. She charged towards Sugimura, ready to hit him with her axe. He threw his weapon, making her fly across the arena. Despite the damage, she stood back up. Without Futaba around, she couldn’t get a grasp on how powerful he was. But at the least he hit very hard. She charged again, and he threw his weapon once more, this time, she saw it coming and used her axe to deflect it. He pulled it towards him, hitting her on her back. As she flew towards him, he summoned his persona again, slashing at her. She fell down, and Sugimura got his weapon ready to crush her with. She rolled out of the way, and chopped at his leg with her axe. She stood up quickly and hit his chin with the back of it, then summoned Astarte to hit him with another Psiodyne.

“Damn… stubborn bitch.”

“I… refuse to… lose to you…!”

He used God’s Hand once more, prompting Haru to quickly summon a tetrakarn. The attack reflected and hit him before he could react. Haru, not missing the opportunity, tightened her grip on her axe and smashed his head multiple times, hitting the left side, then the right, she then kicked him in this abdomen, knocking him down.

“This is a part of me!”

Astarte once again released her One Shot Kill, buffed by her skill Snipe. Sugimura was clearly running out of stamina, prompting him to use heat riser. Now faster, he used brave blade on Haru, hurting her severely due to the increased attack. He ran up to her and kicked her upside her head, knocking her on the floor.

“Raven!”

The persona aimed and crushed her with Agneyastra. She stood back up, very low on health. He kept attacking, as she deflected every move with her axe and persona. She pulled out her gun, and fired at him, blowing him back and making some distance. Haru jumped into the air, and smashed the floor leaving a shockwave, knocking him down. She ripped off her mask, and released a triple down, before striking him with one last powerful blow from her axe. Sugimura stood back up, before falling down again, barely maintaining consciousness. She pulled her gun out again, and placed it on his head, with her finger on the trigger.

“Stay still.”

He did as he was told, not wanting to feel another grenade. In fact, with how weak he was, one shot could kill him.

“What is your relation to Shido?”

“We don’t speak much… but I found this app on my phone. So I spoke to my father about it. And he directed me to Shido. He told me that, he might have a use for me. He instructed me how to use it, and with trial and error, I found out my Dad has a palace.”

“And you never attempted to steal his treasure?”

“Why should I? Nothing he does ever affected me. It’s working to my benefit.”

“So even your own father is just a tool to you…” She looked away, frustrated that he gets to keep his father while she lost hers.

“What are you gonna do? Kill me?” He smirked.

“Of course not. Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to leave me alone, and leave my company alone, and forget any of this ever happened.”

“Or what? Nothing’s stopping me from just leaking this information.”

“Then I’ll steal your father’s heart. And he’ll reveal everything you’ve done.”

“That’s only assuming you can do it before the police comes for you.”

“Did you forget that my friend has evidence of you harassing me? I don’t think threatening the daughter of such an influential business is a good idea. Don’t underestimate the legal work of my company. If I told them what you’ve done, they’d stop at nothing to make you pay. So go ahead. Take me down. And you’re going to go down with me.”

“...”

“I will. Ruin. Your. Life. Now…” Haru removed the gun from his forehead, and grabbed his clothing. Putting her face right in front of his. She picked him up and slammed him against a wall. “Don’t even look at me. You don’t have that right you sick, pathetic man you. You are lower than the lowest. You keep your disgusting hands off of my body. Keep me out of your thoughts. You don’t even deserve to breath the same air as me. Who’s the real ‘bitch’ here. Me? Or you? Now. Go, scum of the earth. Live the rest of your days, knowing that the girl who you thought you controlled, has the utmost control over you.” She spat on his face, then threw him towards the exit, as he walked away, not turning back. His walk became a run, Haru sensing his fear.

“And you guys call me scary.”

Haru turned around, seeing Makoto and Akira coming towards her.

“Q-queen!? Joker!? Is everyone here?”

“Just us. We knew you could handle it but… better safe than sorry.” Akira bowed in apology. “Remind me not to make you mad.”

She blushed, having it set in that she really said all that to him. For a moment, she wondered if she went too far, but after all that he’s done, it was safe to say that if anything she was too lenient. Now, finally, he was out of her life.

“Thank you, for making sure I was safe. And I’m sorry I’ve delayed our operation. Tomorrow should be fine.”

“It’s fine.” Makoto smiled at her. “What about this palace though? We can’t just leave it be.”

“I told him I wouldn’t steal his heart unless he attempted to see me again. If Shido is defeated and the two are connected, he can’t do much damage.

“You thought this through Noir.” Akira put his hand on her shoulder. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank… thank you.” She blushed and smiled, with everything under control the three returned to the real world to prepare for Shido.

* * *

 “W-wh-wh-WHAT!?” Haru yelped. She had to have misheard that.

“We want you to date both of us.” Akira calmly said, hoping this wasn’t asking for too much. “I had to pretend I didn’t have feelings for you, because I didn’t want to hurt you, or Makoto. But I’m telling you now. I have feelings for you. Losing Morgana made me realize... any one of you could leave at any time. So I... I want to make sure I don't have any regrets."

“And… I didn’t realize it at first but…” Makoto ran her fingers through her hair. “I feel the same… I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable, and if you don’t feel the same, that’s fine. I do have feelings for you. You’re so strong… and beautiful… and kindhearted and… I’d love to be with you, and Akira.”

“What do you say?”

“...Yes. Yes I’d love to!!” Haru hugged both of them, being filled with happiness. The three of them would spend christmas eve, one of the most romantic days of the year together. Nothing could ruin this for her. Sugimura was gone, life was pretty good. At least, until the next day, when Akira turned himself in. But Haru refused to lose anyone else. Everyone felt the same. Thanks to the help of Akira’s friends, and finding the woman the Shido had convict him, they saved him. Even Morgana was found alive! Now, all that was left was to wait for the day Akira had to return home. Before that though, was Valentine’s.

“Don’t you have anything exciting happening? I mean, you’ve been here nearly a whole year.” Sojiro asked, curious and amused. “Y’know, when I was young, hoo boy…” Before he could respond, the door opened. Haru entered, smiling gently. “...Good evening. Ah, the store is still--”

Akira walked towards her smiling too, prompting a grin from Sojiro.

“Oh… you should’ve just told me.”

Just then, the door rang again, this time Makoto walking in. Sojiro looked around the room awkwardly, wondering if she was here for Akira too.

“Um…”

“Don’t worry. We’re all together.” She smiled, not showing a hint of concern for what anyone had to say about it.

“I see…” Sojiro rubbed the back of his head. “Kids these days…” He turned to Akira. “Here, I’ll leave the store to you.” He walked out slowly, before showing his support of the trio. “Enjoy yourselves.” He smiled and left, with a snickering Morgana not far behind.

“Mona-chan…” Haru looked down blushing.

“Boss sure is kind.” Makoto added. “Do you think he got the implication that we’re dating too Haru?”

“Boss is a smart man. I’m sure he did. He just, doesn’t mind.” Haru smiled, glad to know that they had his support. “...Do you think he’d be supportive if he found out…?”

“Found what out?” Akira asked. “That you weren’t born biologically female? I’m confident he’d be fine. He’s a bit rough around the edges, but he’s a good man.”

“Either way, thank you for inviting us here. We both made chocolate for you.” Makoto passed her chocolate, with Haru doing the same.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Akira took the chocolate regardless, flustered. “I’ve been so busy with Boss, I didn’t have time to make any for you guys.”

“That’s fine. As long as I get to spend time with the two of you. I’m happy.” Haru held Makoto’s hand under the table.

“I’m glad I get to spend my first official valentine’s day with not just a wonderful boyfriend, but a girlfriend too.” Makoto squeezed Haru’s hand in response.

“I’m so glad you got out of prison in time. So we can all be together.” Haru gave a genuine smile. “I was so worried.”

“We both were.” Makoto sighed, slightly sad to think back on those scary weeks.

“I’m sorry I worried you guys.” Akira was saddened to hear their feelings, but glad to hear that they cared a lot.

“Oh…! I didn’t mean it like that.” Haru apologized. “So… even while I’m in college, I’m gonna work on the coffee chain. It’s going to start in April. But I’m a bit worried if I’ll be able to do it well.”

“You’re strong Haru. You can handle it.” Makoto reassured her, with Akira nodding.

“With support from both of you… I know I’m gonna be okay. Mako-chan, did you want to tell him something?”

“Yes. Thank you for reminding me.” She nodded. “I’m still working on my dream of becoming a police commissioner, I’ve been studying hard so I can get into law school. With you two by my side, everything’s gonna be fine.”

“Can we… sit next to you?” Haru asked. Akira gestured them over, both of them sitting on one side of him.

“So… you’re heading home next month?” Haru asked what they had all been thinking. “I’m going to miss you a lot. I’m going to be busy too…”

“What’s going to happen to us?” Makoto asked.

“We’ll still be together. It will just be long distance. Just because we’re apart, doesn’t mean our love will fade.” Akira put his arms around them both. “We’ll just have to visit each other a lot. I know a relationship with two people is hard. But with three it’s… even more difficult. But we’re going to make this work.”

“You’re right!” Haru perked up.

“We had to wait for you to get out of prison. This will be nothing.” Makoto fell down on his shoulder, with Haru doing the same. “We wanted to tell you so much, but I think we both forgot, now that we’re here with you.”

“It’s so safe, here with you…” Haru said sleepily. “Just for now… let’s enjoy the time we have together… instead of worrying about something that’s still a month away.

The trio spent a romantic evening together, enjoying each other’s company.

But good times couldn’t last forever. After Akira said goodbye to everyone, he entered the vehicle with Makoto driving. They had one last hurrah, driving around the city. Thankfully without police surveillance thanks to Mona, who had safely returned. Makoto tried to spend as long as she could with her team, but he had to get home soon. They finally took him to the station, Where everyone said their goodbyes to him and Morgana. It was going to be quiet without the two of them. They changed the world. That was something they could always be proud of. As the train drove off, Haru couldn’t hold it in anymore, and cried. She knew she’d see him again, but it still hurt. He saved her. Makoto was crying too, but she was smiling through her tears, excited for their next encounter. She pulled the girl close and held her tight. There was sadness among all the thieves, but they’d never forget the road they paved, as a team. Or the world they created. This world belonged to everyone. And no one could take that away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a few changes at the criticism of a friend!


End file.
